Healthcare systems and facilities require data availability, e.g., in order to analyze processes and improve performance, particularly in the management of their healthcare operations. In a conventional technique, data of interest (e.g., number of admissions, average times for a patient in hospital, etc.) are recorded and stored. Typically this permitted record-by-record transactional data to be made available. However, extracting useful information remains time consuming using such an approach and determining useful characteristics (e.g., trends, achievement of milestones or goals, etc.) from such data required a large amount of manual input.
This difficulty in turn led to the generation of some standard reports, prepared via automatically processing the transactional data and forming a standard report. Systems generating such standard reports materially improved the ability of administrators and other decision makers to understand the transaction data and make use of it.